She waited for the sun (to melt her down)
by consumedly
Summary: She was too cold and her see through skin made the mother's fingers itch to mend to make a shell appear and swallow her whole. Warnings: Alternate Universe; Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses; Alternate Universe - Space


**Beta:** GemStoneLovely

**A/N:****Beta:** GemStoneLovely written for VampirePaladin. The Exchange at Fic Corner 2013

* * *

The Worlds of the Men have always been alluring to her. Sometimes she wondered if it wasn't because she has been a human long before her mother carried her in the womb that has birthed thousands of worlds (and swallowed them right back one at a time). Because her mother was the beginning and the end, and she was just a random stop of the journey.

She was not important enough for her to take with as she ran away.

So, she stayed with her sometimes father and the great Mother until she was old enough and then tried to find her because she had to, not because she wanted to.

The Goddess was lying on the grass under the scorching sun in her newest creation called Earth when she saw her for the first time. Her bronze skin shone with a glow and her laughter filled the empty spaces in between things and she was beautiful. Nothing like her.

The daughter stayed in the shadows of the giant threes that were younger than her waiting. She waited for the sun to go down and for the moon to shy away, for the wind to stop blowing so that they could talk and she could ask and say.

The sun sat down and the moon came up half turned not in shyness, but in pity and the wind got quiet enough for her to whisper and be heard. Her mother was beautiful and cruel, like all of the Mothers. And she was glad about that and hated that she was not warm like the sun in the lighter part of the time.

She heard what she has always known. She did not want her because she was part of him and that part was more than she could love. She was too cold and her see through skin made the mother's fingers itch to mend to make a shell appear and swallow her whole. But she couldn't, shouldn't because she was her own and the mother had no right over her body and mind.

There was nothing for her there. She walked away.

And yet ,she mused, when she created this world she should have missed them because she made a winter with a snow and an ice she said. The wind became more cutting and biting, more cruel and harmful just like him. The winter came after the fall and before it was the summer and afterwards the spring. They were all here with her and she did not need to run back to them and You Daughter, you can stay.

So, she stayed and walked this Earth like she has walked on thousands of others before it and wondered how was it going to end? There were worlds that ended in huger, others in wars. This one looked so peaceful and had such beautiful colors all around it, in it that she hoped it could survive long enough, but shorter so she could leave it behind.

It took a while, but they evolved, became what they were supposed to be, what she has always made them to be. They walked upright and learned, talked, wrote. They build and fought and bled.

It was difficult for her to watch them destroy the beautiful word that has welcomed her hundreds of eons ago. They dug and hacked and burned it without remorse, she wept for the beauty that was lost.

She started to wonder if she shouldn't have already left. The green wasn't that beautiful grеen anymore and the blue was so much darker, almost black. The brown was everywhere and the white was less. The white was melting and turning to blue and air.

She cried.

She did not see the Goddess anymore, didn't get that what she has come for so she wondered. She wondered what she was even doing here, she tried to leave. She closed her eyes and though of her galaxy, her sometimes father and the deep black space that she has once upon a time called her shell. Nothing happened. Nothing at all.

It turned out she was bound. She had bound herself to his world this Earth and she hadn't even realized. She has not ever merged with another world until now and she wondered if she would disappear in the smoke and ash that it was bound to go into. Maybe she would find out what the others did not know could not know because they were immortal, just like she was. Just like she used to be, maybe.

She waited walking amongst them invisible when she wanted corporeal if she wished to be. The somewhat Goddess started to fade a bit more with the pass of time. A tint white lost here a shade of ice there. She sometimes wondered if the Earth did not take that from her, if she wasn't feeding her helping her live a little longer. Making her suffer a little longer.

It was in the part of time they called twentieth century when it happened. The thing that she travelled hundreds of universes thousands of worlds for across happened, finally. She got a name. It was not one that came from her Mother's lips but from a human boy and a girl.

They, just like her, liked the snow and the ice. They liked to walk in the forest at dawn hoping for a miracle to happen, hoped to see it first. She heard them whispering of the Ice Queen and Gerda, a boy named Kai that should not have come home, but stayed. He should have had fought bears and build snowmen with the Queen as his breath danced in the air they said. She must have been lonely.

Snow White they called her and it was beautiful. She wore a coat of snowflakes for them and braided her hair. They made her a crown and pronounced her their Winter Queen and vowed to never ever leave her alone so she would not be lonely like the Queen had been and crossed their hearts quickly.

This lasted until their mother called and they kissed her cold cheek slicing their lips. The children ran home screaming promises of tomorrow Snow white tomorrow. She waited in the forest and they came again and again until they were old enough to forget her so they did. But she did not mind that, the grown men were the ones hurting her Earth so she let them. There were other children that would be screaming her name as they run with the wind.

Eons flew by and the clock went tick-tock tick-tock.

The Earth was weak Snow White wavered as she stood and the time surged forward in a battle of wills. That as everyone knows ends tragically for the one that is not the time and that is how it did again this time.

There were times when she was real. There were times when she was almost what she used to be. There was laughter and truths and children putting her together in an uneven sketch of her own shell. This one was rounder with less edges and more curves for them to dress.

And when the time came she lies shattered upon the frozen ground, seeped through it and became blue then white and ... Then, the winter came and she was her again. She had legs and arms and eyes that saw. But she did not feel not like before when she was enveloped in her mother's core.

She waited for the sun to melt her down.


End file.
